Post-GBO Timeline
For the events occurred before the GBO, see the Pre-GBO Timeline. 2009 Tuesday, October 6 *2:00:30 P.M., Eastern Time (11:00:30 A.M., Pacific Time): "D. Gibbons" makes a cellphone call to Suspect Zero in Detroit. *11:02:17 A.M., Pacific Time: The global blackout ends. *After 11:02:17 A.M., Pacific Time (8:02:17 A.M., Central European Time): Stan saves Rafalski from drowning in a urinal. Rudolf sees a murder of crows outiside his cell in the courtyard of Quale Prison. *Mark and Demetri arrest Alda Hertzog. *3:00 P.M., Pacific Time: The FBI figure out that the world saw the future during the GBO. *Stan forms Mosaic, the investigation of the GBO via Mark's vision, with Mark and Demetri on the team, along with Janis Hawk, Al Gough, and Vreede. *Janis and Demetri find out that a man was awake in Detroit during the GBO, and dub him "Suspect Zero." Wednesday, October 7 *Jerome Murphy applies for a customs officer job. Thursday, October 8 *Stan begins preparing a eulogy for the eight agents that died in the GBO. Friday, October 9 *Six FBI agents resign, a total of eighteen since the GBO. *Deputy Secretary Anastasia Markham of Homeland Security visits the Los Angeles FBI field office questioning Mosaic. *Didi visits the FBI office in search of Demetri. *Mark and Demetri visit Pigeon, Utah, in search of D. Gibbons. Saturday, October 10 *3:00 A.M., Pacific Time: Janis, Anastasia, Stan and Demetri find out that D. Gibbons made a cell phone call to Suspect Zero thirty seconds into the GBO. *Demetri receives a cellphone call from Nhadra telling him he will be murdered on March 15, 2010. *Mark and Janis Hawk visit Munich, Germany, to meet with Rudolf at Quale Prison. Sunday, October 11 *Stan performs the eulogy. Tuesday, October 20 *Demetri and Vreede interrogate Alda. *Mark and Demetri visit the Customer Choice restaurant group in Indio, California. *Olivia operates on Edward Ned, whom Bryce figures out has Addison's disease. *Mark interrogates Alda. Tuesday, October 27 *10:30 A.M., Eastern Time: Demetri, Vreede and Mark are polygraphed about their visions in Washington, D.C. *Stan testifies about Mosaic at Joyce Clemente's Senate hearing. Wednesday, October 28 *10:00 A.M., Eastern Time: Mark testifies about Mosaic and his visions at Joyce's Senate hearing. *President David Segovia nominates Joyce for Vice President in exchange for her to allow funding for Mosaic. Wednesday, October 28-Thursday, October 29 *1:30 A.M., Eastern Time (9:30 P.M., Pacific Time): Stan, Mark, Vreede and Demetri are attacked by gunmen in Washington, D.C., while Janis is attacked and shot by two more gunmen in Los Angeles. December *Janis' baby is conceived. 2010 Tuesday, March 9 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two men, one of which is wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, is linked to this date. Monday, March 15 *Demetri is shot three times in the chest and killed. Monday, April 12 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two elephants lying down is linked to this date. Thursday, April 29-Friday, April 30 (D-Day) *10:00 P.M., Pacific Time (6:00 A.M., British Time): The events portrayed in the visions begin.